Various precast concrete curb stones are known, and these are usually positioned along the edges of walkways or driveways to provide a clean delineation thereof and at the same time providing an abutment edge therealong with advantages as is well known in the art. The present invention relates to a novel construction of such precast concrete curb stones and which may be anchored into a ground surface from the rear thereof by the use of peg anchors.